Slytherin's Last
by RayvenC
Summary: When a ritual goes wrong, can a loyal son carry out his father's order and possibly alter the view of History?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. I am not J K Rowling, obviously.

 _ **1993  
**_  
He was drifting through the darkness. Formless, endless, without scale or time. He was nothing; he was everything, nowhere and everywhere. What could have been moments, stretched into aeons, and aeons, shrunk into moments.

"Come." came the sibilant thrumming of around him, just as lost as he was. "Come, my son." the sibilance came again, with no frame of reference where or when or how long ago it was uttered.

"Come, Viperius!" The sibilance was more stern this time, threatening in its harshness.

Fluidly, he twisted his form around, searching, looking, never finding. What could have been seconds or centuries passed until he caught sight of a pale, shimmering form. The sibilance thrummed once again, encouragingly as he headed towards it.

Soon, the indistinct form resolved itself into something more clearer, a person, his father. There were those who would describe his father as bearing resemblance to a simian. To him, his father looked more like an asp or a viper, waiting to strike, or perhaps, thanks to his preferred clothing, a cobra.

Eventually, he got close enough to the pale, shimmering figure to be able to recognise its face, his face. It bore an amalgam of expressions, joy, sorrow, longing. They were hidden with such cunning subtlety that only someone as familiar as he to the figure, could recognise them.

"We failed, my son." The figure expressed, without words, more by feeling and emotion radiating from his pale form. "We weren't prepared enough and we took too long." The nebulous figure faded slightly, before returning, not entirely, to its former brilliance.

"I know father, and I felt it, our anchor is gone, that is why we are adrift, we knew the risks, we paid the price." Viperius sighed inwardly, the taste of failure rank in his mouth.

The figure before him shook his head despondently, before seemingly coming to a decision. "No, my son. We paid the cost, but you shall not pay the price!" Anger suffused from the ghostly form of his father, not because of him, but because of situation. "Go forth, I give myself so that you may complete our task, you must succeed, in any way that you can, to accomplish on your own that which we could not."

Before Viperius could utter a protest, the figure before him exploded in a radiance of light, pulling on him, sucking him towards some unknown destination. The feeling was similar to Apparition, but a thousand times worse. He felt not only himself, but his mind and soul being torn apart, rebuilt, rethreaded over and over, the pain indescribable. It felt like an eternity, until suddenly, the incandescent whiteness surrounding him gave way to darkness.

* * *

Cold, his face was cold, and wet. He took a moment to laugh at the absurdity of it; he hadn't 'felt' anything on his face for what seemed a very long time. He took a moment to collect and catalogue all the aches and pains his now corporeal form was feeling. "Now, of course I realise just how bad of an idea that was after the fact." He muttered to himself.

Groaning, he pulled himself to his feet, forgetting for a moment where he was. That was, until, a familiar presence eased itself into his mind. He chuckled at himself, how could he have forgotten? With a wave of his hand, and a grunt of concentration, the chamber lit up into its full splendour, what little there was to begin with anyway.

Glancing around, he took in the view of the chamber, it was much the same as when they had left, the ritual markings as fresh and clear as they day they were drawn, although they were slightly smoking. Similarly, the offering bowls had curling wisps of silver smoke rising from them. It was well preserved, the only difference he could see was that instead of his father in the chamber with him, there was a pile of bones.

Ignoring them for the moment, he settled himself, somewhat painfully in a meditative position, letting the earlier presence ease itself back into his mind. "Hello old friend." He smiled to himself. "I think you need to tell me what's been going on around here since I left." He sank into the familiar presence, all else ignored.

Days, perhaps even months, passed until he finally awoke from his meditative state. What he had been told by his old friend had left him unhappy, very unhappy. More than a little bit angry, he rose, heading to the exit of the chamber. He had work to do, a task to accomplish. Pausing at the threshold of the chamber, he turned to the remains of his kin, left in the ritual circle.

"Goodbye Father." With an absent wave of his hand, he transfigured his father's remains into a Hogback, a type of grave marker that was going out of fashion when he was growing up, one which his father would have approved. Pausing further, only to douse the lighting within the room and transfigure his robe into something hooded, he left the chamber, a turmoil of emotions within him.

 **A/N:** Well, here goes my first foray into publishing a fanfiction. Thanks to DavieTooWavey for helping beta read and edit this.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. I am not J K Rowling, obviously.

A/N: Firstly, a couple of things to cover. 1. I shifted the day students return to Hogwarts back one day, to make it so that school, lesson wise STARTS on the 1st of september rather than the 2nd as what would happen in the books. Secondly, the smatterings of seeming german are actually _Old Saxon_ strung together by myself from an online resource. Old Saxon, as a magic will be described in later chapters. The words however, when used, magic or otherwise, will be bolded.

 **Chapter 1**

 **31st August 1995**

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to some it was a home away from home, others it was just home. This was the thought going through the mind of Viperius as he lounged against the wall behind the staff table within the Great Hall. He was tall and hooded and although his presence should have been obvious, something conspired to keep him hidden.

In the last two years since his escape from the realm that a ritual had kept him trapped, Viperius had spent the time constructively, travelling all throughout Wizarding Britain, reacquainting himself and getting familiar with the new world. Whilst Hogwarts itself was able to inform him of a great many things, there were some things he felt, that had to be experienced first hand.

The things he had learned had both saddened and angered him, for as much as things changed, they also stayed the same. Hatred, mistrust and apathy were still rife. Fear and mistrust especially present in the world. Then there was the matter of this so called Dark Lord, Voldemort. Viperius had seen, lived through, and fought many Dark Wizards in his time and compared to them, he was a rank amateur, nothing more than a thug.

Amongst the many concerning things he had heard, the most personally offensive to him was the misrepresentation of his family throughout history and the relegation of his familial house to be practically synonymous with that of Dark Wizards and other, underhanded beings.

Tonight however, things would change. In his time travelling, he had often come back to the place he had considered home, Hogwarts. He had, completely unnoticed by everyone, spent time observing the current state of the learning institute he was so fond of. He was far from happy, many of the learning standards present now, whilst more modern, were below what he would consider to be adequate.

Following that realisation, he had introduced himself to the staff, most of them anyway and having used Hogwarts itself and the Sorting Hat to prove his heritage, he had sworn them to secrecy. It wasn't that his return had to be kept secret, he just preferred that it be unveiled at the place he called home. Of the staff he hadn't introduced himself to but was aware of and had observed them, he wasn't impressed.

Firstly, the potions professor. While, after observation, he respected the man's talent for potioneering, his taciturn and grumpy demeanour however, was not conducive to teaching. He couldn't help but compare it to the expressive and emotive teaching style of his father, with grand gestures and often over dramatic intonation.

Secondly, the relatively recent problem of the new Defence teacher. He'd, quite accurately as it turned out, judged her character upon the first instance of her opening her mouth. Calling her a Witch or even a Hag would, frankly be offensive to all of those who fell under those terms but, he was certain, she was a corporeal representation of more than a few negative aspects of humanity. Thankfully, he had a plan in place to deal with her quickly.

* * *

The mutterings at the staff table abated as the doors to the Great Hall opened admitting the first of the students. Viperius observed them as they entered, a few of them catching his notice. One such person was a small blonde girl, whose dreamy air of appearance wistfully reminded him of an old friend. He smiled when the girl sat at the table that represented his old friend.

Others included a pair of red-headed twins, a slightly stout read-headed girl, a tall blonde girl and, finally, a dark haired boy complete with glasses and scar. As he saw the stern transfiguration professor lead in this years batch of first years, closing his eyes and only half listening as she called out "Abercrombie." He mentally went over his more imminent plans, filing away his other longer term plans on a temporary basis, opening his eyes with precise timing as the final name of the first year students "Zeller" was called out.

As the headmaster rose to give his customary speech, Viperius moved closer into position, whilst remaining unseen thanks to the powerful Old Saxon incantation of **'Nich Aufwiesen'** a much more powerful invisibility spell than the Disillusionment charm in use today.

Unsurprisingly the vile **pogg** of a woman interrupted the headmaster, cutting off his own speech for her own. "Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends. " Viperius snorted to himself, the sweetness of her voice disgusting him, time for a little payback. "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizard of vital importance. Although each Headmaster has brought something new to this historic school. Progress for the sake of progress must be -"

"ENOUGH!" came the low guttural growl from somewhere behind Umbridge as Viperius stepped forward and made himself be known, removing the invisibility spell upon himself, but keeping his face obscuring hood up. But before he could interrupt, the woman turned and scowled at him.

"How dare you! Who do you think you are? I'll have you know-" Again she was cut off, this time, no merely by words.

 **"Schweijen"** Viperius incanted in a low, dangerous snarl, lazily waving his hand as he did so. Umbridge was left looking like a hyperactive, inept toad attempting to catch flies but as much as no flies entered her mouth, neither did any words come out.

Viperius turned slightly, his body facing the now purple faced, silently ranting woman.

"Madam Umbridge, thank you but your services will no longer be needed. **Vegonnen** " His voice oozed danger in the low guttural tone that it was, stacking loathing upon her surname that would make the current potions professor jealous. With his last word, Umbridge was shoved rather forcefully and not at all gently back into her chair, where despite her obvious attempts, she was unable to rise again.

"Alas, I fear to discourse upon the same path as our guest, but perhaps it would be wise to introduce yourself" The headmaster's eyes twinkled as he smiled.

Viperius turned to the headmaster and nodded, action matching words as he stepped forward and lowered his hood.

"I am Viperius Slytherin, true and sole heir of Salazar Slytherin, I have returned as **Leiden** , guide for Hogwarts and have come to set the errors of the past correct and guide this school back to what it should be."

The reaction to his words was mixed amongst the students, some shrieked, some cheered and most just sat there, silent and shocked with mouths wide enough to catch a snitch with no problem. Soon the students were stunned into silence by the simple fact that one of the House Ghosts, namely The Grey Lady slowly, with funereal grace walked up the main aisle of the great hall to kneel before Viperius.

"Rise my love, my blood and my **Sesta** , you never need bow to me. **Zieren Befoten.** " Viperius smiled as The Grey Lady, Helena, rose to her feet, looking down at her arms and body amazed as her light took on a darker, more substantial tinge. Once Helena has stood up and the dark tinge enveloped her entire body, Viperius did something that nobody in the great hall thought possible, he physically hugged a ghost and did not pass through her.

The hug was brief but heartfelt, maintained until she took on her former pale appearance and was insubstantial again. The substance spell was one that was fiendishly difficult to maintain and thus was a very short term spell, but for Viperius the exertion was acceptable to hug his oldest friend and closest kin once more.

"We will speak more and later **Sesta** , we have much to catch up on but for now I must address these fine students." Viperius stepped back into position as the Grey Lady turned and walked down the aisle once more, this time with an exceedingly rare but honest smile upon her features.

"I now invoke the Right of **Trigjbrinjen Lieden** , The Right of Returning, henceforth the castle, all surrounding land of Hogwarts and the village of Hogsmeade shall return to its rightful ownership and protection of the immediate heirs of the Founders, under the laws of **Selfstvetruen.** "

He let that sink in, to the shocked gasps and utterances of staff and students alike, as a deep, almost prim tolling of a bell was heard from what seemed the very stones of the castle. As silence fell upon the Great Hall, the banners above each table furled into themselves before unfurling again. Replacing the old crests, which were in fact, the more generic family crests of each of the founders were new, more detailed crests, which were the personal crests of the founders.

"As to what this means, for the students, practically nothing, as all children are welcome in this establishment, however there shall be rule and course changes made to align this school to be what it was created for, a safe haven and fine establishment of learning for all those magical. However, what this does mean is that Hogwarts, the surrounding lands and the village of Hogsmeade will be seceded and independent to the country of Great Britain, both magical and otherwise and under my protection, the law of **Selfstventruen** not only allows this, but is guaranteed under the magical laws that the ruling council and thus the Ministry of Magic is not only based on, but has to follow to exist and cannot be overruled."

The silence in the hall now was absolute as what he was saying sank into the minds of those present, young and old, student and teacher. He turned to the now dazed Umbridge, staring down at her short form, fury written upon his face as he cancelled the spells that kept her stuck to her chair.

"Go now, and tell your precious ministry what has transpired here. Tell them to examine the laws that your society is built upon before they attempt to take action. Any interference or attacks upon Hogwarts, Hogsmeade and any that reside here shall be met most unkindly and without mercy, now go!" He flicked his hand out, and with a peal of thunder Umbridge was forcefully apparated from within the castle to, Viperius knew, Diagon Alley.

Allowing himself to visibly relax once the vile woman was gone, Viperius took a deep breath to centre himself before turning back to the students. He smiled to himself as he considered his next course, well, his target was in Gryffindor, he'd see how much of those traits his target exemplified.

"Now, before anything else, I have a personal matter to attend to, where is the individual that killed my oldest friend, that killed the legacy of my father, that killed Yggdra, that killed the basilisk within this school? Where is Harry Potter! Stand forth and present yourself!"

Whilst both his tone and face was calm, the residents of the Great Hall could be forgiven for thinking otherwise as Viperius pointed to a spot in front of him, right where he and The Grey Lady had previously hugged.

"Ha! You're in trouble now Potter!" A voice crowed, belonging to a blond haired boy who smirked victoriously before being cowed into quietness by a cold glare from Viperius.

Viperius watched with much amusement as he saw the boy who he knew to be Potter visibly steel himself and rise from his seat, bravely walking towards the spot indicated, if not a little afraid. Most of the students were recoiling slightly, especially those closest to where Potter now stood, as if afraid of a great amount of blood about to be spilled.

Viperius knelt down, tall as he was, so that his eyes were level with Potters. Visibly smiling slightly as the boy flinched as he put a hand on his shoulder. The students and more than a few of the staff members sat on the edge of their seats awaiting the reaction of Viperius, more than a few expecting violence to occur by his hand.

"Thank you, Harry Potter." Viperius's voice was full of genuine gratitude. "Thank you for freeing my friend from the perversion of duty that had ensnared her, thank you for assuring her oaths as guarding were not broken again, thank you for putting her out of her misery."

Gasps were elicited as, whatever those present in the great hall expected, genuine thanks and gratitude was not what they had considered after his cold treatment of Umbridge. Looking into his eyes, Potter smiled slightly, a shy smile of one expecting good luck to turn bad in an instant. There were even more surprises in store for his audience.

"I owe you a debt, Harry Potter. A debt I fully intend to repay, tell me, what is the thing you wish for most and if it is something which I am able to grant, I shall do so freely" He waved to Potter indicating he should whisper to him. After hearing Potter's request, he nodded shortly and then stood up, looking down and to his left, as if expecting something to appear there.

What did appear was something that most students and even staff wouldn't have expected, a House Elf. The diminutive creature looked up into Viperius's eyes before nodding and disappearing with a pop. It was a few minutes until the house elf returned, this time with a passenger. The man was tall, lanky and until now, only seen by most of those in the Great Hall on Ministry wanted posters; Sirius Black had returned to Hogwarts.

There was pandemonium as the vast majority of the students screamed; those closest to the front fell over themselves trying to scramble away from the known mass murderer. The cause of their panic merely looked around until he locked eyes with his godson before smiling beatifically.

"SILENCE!" The pandemonium ceased as the headmaster took to his feet and shouted. He paused a moment, letting things quieten down before speaking again. "Be unafraid, you are all in no danger and are entirely safe, things aren't always what they seem." The headmaster turned and nodded to Viperius, smiling slightly.

"Indeed, Headmaster." Viperius turned to his newest guest before intoning in a sepulchral, formal manner "Sirius Black, mass murder, accused but not yet convicted, you are hereby granted **Hutt** , protection, by the lands of Hogwarts, until such time as your guilt or innocence is proven."

With that, the House Elf took the hands of both Potter and Black and whisked them away with a pop. Turning back to the students, Viperius smiled, an honest smile.

"Now, I do believe I have taken enough of your time this evening, classes for the next few mornings shall be cancelled, as we have much to discuss about the upcoming changes to Hogwarts. Let the feast commence!" Viperius clapped once, causing the tables to be filled with food, before stepping back and melting into the shadows, seeming to disappear as the noise in the Great Hall reached a crescendo of discussion.


End file.
